Frozen: Terra Firma
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: A new adventure awaits Anna, Elsa,& their older sister Terra nine months after the Great Thaw. Three days before Terra's birthday, she goes missing. However when she returns, Anna & the gang have to help her remember them & who she is. It won't be easy, for Terra's heart has been turned to stone. If true love can thaw a frozen heart, what can be done for a heart hardened by hatred?
1. Prologue

**And so it begins! This is the sequel story to my recently finished one- Frozen: The Lost Queen. For those of who intend on journeying with me, thank you so much for taking the time! It means a lot to me! Let's see...It might help to read the first story if you haven't before, but that's up to you. :)**

 **As for the cover, it's one that I drew and edited myself. It's two representations of my OC. However, I shall not reveal anymore...**

 **The age list is below for the characters at this point and I'm going to do my best to keep with continuity of the other story too! Enjoy!**

 **Ages:**

 **Terra- 26 years**

 **Elsa- 21 years**

 **Anna- 19 years**

 **Kristoff- 21 years**

 **Hans- 24** **years**

* * *

Prologue

 _Long ago, in the small woodland Kingdom of Arendelle, interspersed with mountains, a well known peddler now resided with his youngest daughter. The man was mostly well known because he sold exceedingly rare and beautiful flowers. He would travel, searching far and wide until something would strike him as different or new. Most of the time, the peddler would find these flowers in tucked away places in the world, glad to partake of the wonderful pieces of art nature had to offer._

 _It was also in his travels that he had come across Arendelle. He found it to be such a lovely country and wished to spend the rest of his days here, though he would later return home to retrieve his youngest daughter, bringing her to this place. Her love of Arendelle grew and so did her love for her father's business and eventually, they were able to open up a shop within the village after speaking with the Royal Family in Castle Arendelle._

 _Both people were so kind and compassionate and greatly welcomed in the community, ne'er a word spoken awful about them. Many villagers would just watch from the window at how gentle the man was with the flowers, despite his miner like hands. They loved how he would make sure that the rare flowers were plentiful before taking any to be sold. After acquiring such flowers, he would return to Arendelle and once more share in his findings._

 _One day, he decided it was time to search for something unseen by the world and namely in the country he had taken up residence. He thought the Southern Mountains of Arendelle would be a great place to start and once he gained permission from the King and Queen, the peddler returned home to prepare a few things he would need for his journey. His daughter made sure to watch the shop and await her father's return_

* * *

 _When he arrived at the Southern Mountains, he searched for days on end, soon becoming dispirited when nothing turned up but rock and dust. The man's supplies were dwindling, now nothing but crumbs. His stomach churned and cramped with hunger and his mouth was dry with thirst. He finally decided to return, realizing now his search in the mountains was all for naught. Maybe he should have tried the Northern Mountains...However, it was always too cold for much to grow there, save for the hearty trees..._

 _"...Wait..." the man whispered to himself as something reddish caught his eye. The peddler then began to climb to what he had seen, slipping once or twice as he ascended. Eventually, he reached his destination, a ledge several hundred feet up, his mouth dropping open at what he had found. Growing out of the cracks and crevices of the mountain were small white and red flowers that lay in plentiful groups. These tiny beings of nature the man had never seen before and he was pretty sure that no one else had either. For the first time in his life, he had discovered a completely new flower. What was most thrilling was that since he was the first to find it, he would be the one to name it!_

 _It was about an hour before he finally came up with a proper name and meaning. He called it "R_ _ødsildre" which stood for ''Red Saxifrage''. Most of the flowers were red, so it made sense. These ''Stone Breakers'' were absolutely stunning. Pleased with his work, he grabbed enough flowers to sell in town and carefully made his way back down the mountain._

 _After he rested and told his daughter of his adventure, they prepared the flowers for the next day to begin selling to the people in the village. When the peddler and his daughter introduced the flowers, everyone was buying them left and right. (Though the man also made sure to set aside a small gift for the Royal Family as thanks once he had the moment to go and visit the castle. After all, it was the King of this country that had granted him favor to open his shop and to search for the flowers in the first place)._

 _It didn't take but a few hours for all the flowers to be sold. His daughter ushered him on his way, glad to clean up while he visited with the King and Queen. The peddler did the best he could with his appearance before collecting his gift for the Royal family and heading on his way. His gift consisted of a bouquet of some of Arendelle's best and for the princess, a few ''Stone Breakers''. It was wonderful really, having been present at the announcement of the birth of the first princess of Arendelle. (To the current monarchs that is)._

 _When the dark haired man had reached the gate, he explained to the guards what he wished to do and he was promptly escorted to the throne room to await the presence of King Agdar. While he waited, he gazed at the stained glass window behind the regal looking thrones. It was an amazing sight as the setting sunlight poured through them, coloring the room. The man was soon brought out of his thoughts about five minutes later, by the announcement of King Agdar's presence. The peddler noticed a slightly tired look in the mans eyes._

 _"Good evening, Your Majesty," He gave the King a bow. "Thank you so much for seeing me at such short notice."_

 _"You are most welcome, Signore Gianni. What is it that brings you here today?" Gianni then presented the King of Arendelle with bouquet he had put together for him and the Queen._

 _"I wished to thank you for allowing me to live in this beautiful country and for allowing me to search for something new to share with the people. I have small gift for the Princepessa of my newest find as well, your Majesty. I call them, "Rødsildre"...It means "Red Saxifrage" or "Stone Breaker"..." Within the next few moments after Gianni handed the King the bouquets, Queen Idun entered the throne room. The peddler saw that her face was tired and haggard, a squealing and upset three month old baby in her arms._

 _"Agdar, please take her. I need but a moment to rest. I-" Idun soon noticed that her husband was currently in an audience. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt." Gianni could see the stress more clearly upon her face. The babe squirmed and wailed at the top of her lungs, obviously displeased with something._

 _"It's alright sweetheart." Agdar said to his wife. "Signore Gianni just brought us a gift and one for Theresa as well." The Queen then smiled at the man and thanked him for the flowers. The peddler said his goodbyes, thinking it well for him to leave the royals to take care of their daughter, but he soon stopped and turned back around, an idea in his mind._

 _"Your Majesties, if I may," the man begins to ask, stepping a little closer to the stairs of the dais where the King and Queen still stood with their child._

 _"Proceed." King Agdar says to the dark haired man, curious at what he was going to say._

 _"Could I hold her for a moment?" They both looked at each other, almost having a silent discussion with their eyes. Soon, they descend down the small stairway, now standing in front of the townsman. Idun hands her child to the man in front of her, a few guards watching from a distance. The woman takes her husbands free hand, his other still holding the bouquets of flowers._

 _"You said her name was Theresa, yes?" Gianni asks, not remembering to be more formal with the King and Queen. The man and woman in front of him nod and then Gianni looks down at the baby in his arms, who is still crying madly._

 _"Now what we have here Princepessa?" He asks the baby. "What ever has upset you so? Let's have a bit of quiet so we can understand you, yes?" The baby still cried, but now it seemed to be softer than before. When her eyes opened, this caused Gianni to gasp a little. The man knew that normally, a baby's eyes were blue when born. (He had several children of his own). Although, this was not the case with the three month old Princess of Arendelle. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, mirroring her fathers. However, for some reason...the man couldn't help but feel that there was something more to her green eyes..._

 _"Now look at you. You are a beauty with those eyes of yours," He looks up at the King and Queen who are smiling at the compliment. Gianni looks back down at Theresa, who is still crying. "My, my, my...You will go far one day and do wonderful things Pincepessa." The baby's crying slows down a little further, now seeming to wonder who this man is that's holding her. "And those eyes will help. Now what is wrong hmm?" Gianni studies the baby and notices something about her breathing. The man adjusts the babe in his arms, holding her steady, and briefly placing his ear on her chest. He listened to her breathing, despite her protests, and finally realized was causing the baby discomfort._

 _Having had four children of his own, the youngest living with him in Arendelle, he knew very well how to spot things. This however was the first child to grace the man and woman before him, let alone the child being very tiny. Gianni brought the baby away from his ear, and carefully handed the baby back to the Queen._

 _"Your Majesties, I believe that the Principessa is contracting a small cold. Now that you know, you will be able to, how you say, 'nip it in the bud.' "_

 _"How could you tell? She's been eating fine and everything...Well, except for being extremely fussy." The Queen says quickly, adjusting her daughter in her arms. Gianni removed his hat, twisting it in his hands shyly._

 _"I've raised four children your Majesty, one of which who helps me with my shop in town...But there is a bit of raspiness in her lungs. It's small for now. I think some fresh air would do her some good. She is strong for a baby so small."_

 _"Thank you Signore. You have no idea how much you have helped us so." Gianni bowed and gave the Royals his good graces, taking his leave, allowing the parents to look after their daughter._

* * *

 _A few months passed, it being August now. It was a little warm for Gianni's taste, but this did not deter him from gathering "Stone Breakers". However, one day, something strange happened when he went to collect some more. There had been groups upon groups of these flowers, he was sure of it and the peddler made sure to never take more than he needed. And yet, when had returned, there now sat only one small group of flowers growing out of the cracks of the mountain, a few white "Stone Breakers" among a sea of red ones. Gianni sighed but smiled as he begun to make his way back to town, climbing down from the mountain, no flowers in hand._

 _He hoped that one day more of those flowers would return. But for now, he was content in searching for another unique flower, instead of causing the "Stone Breakers" to disappear from this nook in Norway. Gianni had been naught but a humble peddler, only seeing those red and white flowers. Little did he know the true power of those flowers and the magical power they secretly possessed or the role that they would play later in the life of Princess Theresa of Arendelle._

* * *

 _Four and a half years later..._

"You nevah gonna get me Miss Gerda!" a little girl giggled as she ran through the halls of her home, a maid following quickly after her, a towel thrown over one of her arms.

"Young Miss! It's time for your bath! Come now!" Gerda called after the brown haired girl who somehow seemed to be moving much faster than her, despite her size. The older woman tried to grab the little girl, but once again the girl slipped out of her grasp. The little girl squealed with delight, dodging into her play room, hiding quickly under a pile of stuffed animals. She heard the footsteps of the maid enter the room and then leave. The girl giggled madly, thinking herself clever.

However, she soon feels herself get hoisted up out of the pile of stuffed toys. The girl looked into the blue eyes of a woman with the same brown hair as she had, pulled back into a queenly bun. She was looking at the girl with a slight frown. The little girls cheeks burned as she blushed.

"Now what's this about not listening to Mrs. Gerda, Theresa, hmm?"

"I don' wanna take a baf Mama. Miss Gerda is no f-fun like you." Idun sighs, smiling a little, unable to truly stay mad at her daughter.

"I see...Well, it's still not okay for you disobey, even if it isn't Mama...Is it?" The four and a half year old princess shook her head as her mother then carried her out of her playroom.

"No Mama...I sowy..." The Queen nodded.

"You are forgiven my sweet, but you must also apologize to Miss Gerda." Idun said, now stopping at the bathroom door where the maid was waiting.

"I sowy Miss Gerda." Gerda sighed, also smiling, knowing all to well how children were.

"It's alright young Miss. Now how about that bath?" However, Theresa shook her head and held onto her mother tightly. The queen sighed and dismissed Gerda to move onto her other duties. Idun took the towel from the woman and then took her daughter into the bathroom, where a warm bubble bath waited.

* * *

"Now see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Idun said, helping her daughter into fresh undergarments and then she slipped a fresh nightgown over her daughters head. Then she proceeded to dry her daughters hair with a dry towel. Theresa made noises as her mother moved her hair about, her mother laughed her silliness.

"Y-e-e-e-ess it w-aaaaa-s." Idun then tossed the towel aside, her daughter's wavy hair in tangles. The woman then scooped up her tiny daughter and grabbed a hairbrush and then the pair made their way to Theresa's room, where toys were still scattered about and art littered the small table that sat in the room as well. Idun sat her daughter on her bed and then she sat behind her, carefully combing Theresa's hair. Once she finished combing and braiding her hair, she placed the comb on the nearby bed side table.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now." Theresa shook her head and quickly got off her bed, running towards the open door. Idun quickly hurried after her daughter and scooped her up again before she made it out of the door. Theresa began squirming madly and grunting in protest.

"Come on now. You need sleep to-"

"No! I don' wanna go ah-sleep!" Theresa cried and soon tears followed with sobs. She squirmed and wiggled, crying all the while. Idun sighed at her daughters tantrum, unsure what was setting her off this time.

"Theresa Renée James..." Idun said, as she carried her daughter back to her bed. However, her daughter continued to cry, not even regarding her mother's words or tone. The brunette woman sighed and sat down next to the princess. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why don't you want to go to bed?" Theresa looked up at her mother, her green eyes still full of tears.

"I-I-I don' wann go ah-ah-ahsleep 'cause I be la-lone next-day wif Gerda." Idun's eyebrows knit together with concern.

"You mean _'alone tomorrow'_?" Her daughter nodded furiously to which her mother took her into her arms, holding her.

"Uh-huh...I wan' you and Papa to pah-lay wif me." Ahh, so that was it. That was why her daughter had been quite a handful as of late. "Yous guys nevah play no-mores." The girl said sniffling.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry about that...Mama and Papa have been really busy, haven't we?" The woman placed her chin on the top of her daughter's head. Theresa's crying slowed down and she held onto her mother. "We'll have to change that won't we?" Theresa moved her head quickly to look up at her mother with smile, only to conk her mother on the chin. "Ouch!" The girls eyes went wide and she frowned.

"I sowy!" She said sitting on her knees in her mother's lap, patting her mother's face lightly. "I make it bett'r." The queen felt her daughter kiss her chin and she smiled at her, at how kind she was.

"Well thank you very much. It feels much better now!" the woman stood up and spun with her daughter and then laid her down in her bed, tucking her under her blankets. Idun knelt down next to her daughter's bed, now running her fingers through Theresa's bangs, fingers grazing her forehead. The little girl gave into a yawn, relaxing at the gesture.

Idun couldn't help but stare in wonder at her child. She had been born prematurely and struggled for a long while after she was born, but now she was getting stronger everyday. Though she was still small, this brown haired darling always acted like she was fifty feet tall and always said that she would be as tall as her Papa one day. The woman thanked God constantly that her daughter survived and now thrived all the same.

" _...Did I miss anything?_ " a mans voice whispered as he quietly entered the room, seeing his wife kneeling next to their daughter's bed. Idun looked up and saw Agadar, her red haired husband, and smiled. He walked over and joined her at Theresa's bed side, to which the girl woke herself up enough to launch herself at him. Idun sighed...She swore sometimes her daughter had the ears the way a hawk could see.

"Papa!" Agdar laughed as he felt his daughter's small arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Now see what you've done? She was almost asleep."

"Oh hush now...I couldn't very well go to sleep without saying good night to my little tea cup." Agdar promptly stood up and held the small four and a half year old above his head. To Theresa it felt like she was flying and she laughed madly. Idun couldn't help but smile at them...However, she soon put an end to it.

"Come now, we'll never get to sleep if you get her riled up any further." He brought the girl down, holding her close.

"I suppose you're right."

"I won' get wiled up Mama...'sides I'm no sweeply." The green eyed girl said, which was followed by a yawn. "I wanna be awake for playin' next day." She looked at her father, who was looking back at her. "Mama s-said yous guys w-would pay wif me next day."

"Oh she did?" Agdar looked over at his wife and she mouthed, _'We'll talk in a minute.'_ He smiled at his wife and nodded. The man looked back at his daughter. "Well then, if we're going to do that, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner we can all get up and play." Theresa giggled with excitement and wiggled in her father's grasp to try to lay down again. "Okay! Okay, tea cup!" Agdar gently placed his daughter back on her bed and covered her up, to which she yawned again.

"See, you are sleepy." Idun said, kneeling back down again, her husband following. Agdar soon took one of his wife's hands and his daughters, while Idun stroked Theresa's forehead, causing the girl to soon fall asleep, dreaming of the coming day with her parents.

* * *

The next day had been rather long and full of fun for the family of three, hardly interruptions as the Kings right hand, Lucius Gold, took care of the matters at hand. He had promised only to get the royals if their was an emergency. Thankfully, there had been none most of the day as Theresa dragged her parents along through every book reading or bits of pretending or toy playing she had wanted to do. Currently, after lunch and a small nap for the girl, she and her parents were playing hide and seek. Of course now they had to play in the house as it had started raining. Although, this didn't bother the four year old.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Her father cried out and she giggled a little, but did her best to be quiet as she hid, thinking her hiding spot clever. Agdar searched up and down the hall, trying to find his daughter first and he smiled when he saw tiny, stocking covered feet sticking out from underneath the curtain. "Hmm...I wonder where Theresa is...Hmm..." He stomped over to the curtain, which began giggling more.

"Found you!" Agdar threw back the curtain and saw his daughter with her wavy brown hair bouncing madly as she ran from him, heading towards her play room. Theresa could hear her father running after her, which made her squeal with laughter. However, her laughter turned to cries as she tripped over a bunched up piece of carpet, causing rug burn to appear on her knees and parts of her hands.

"Oh tea cup..." Agdar said with a frown as he scooped up his daughter. "It's alright." While holding her, he fixed the carpet so it wouldn't happen again. Soon Idun came around the corner, having heard her daughter's cries.

"What happened?" Theresa sniffled.

"I f-fell down-ded." She snuggled into her father, who rubbed her back in comfort.

"Aw sweetheart..." Idun thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Go sit down in her playroom, I'll be right back." Agdar nodded and promptly found a rocking chair to sit it in while he waited for his wife, rocking his daughter who calmed down a little as he did. Soon Idun returned with a book in hand, pulling a chair up next to her husbands. Theresa sniffled as she looked over at her mother, curious at what she had in her hands.

"Whas' that?" She pointed with a small finger.

"This is Mama's flower book. Would you like to see it?" Theresa nodded, forgetting about her fall for the moment. Agdar and Theresa watched as the woman flipped slowly through the book, revealing bright and cheerful flowers. Eventually, she stopped at one page that had a set of pressed red flowers upon it. Agdar smiled, knowing what they were. "These flowers are from when you were three months old. They were given to you by a very kind man. He called them " _R_ _ødsildre"_...In our tongue, that means " _Red Saxifrage_ " or as the peddler called them in common tongue his name for them, " _Stone Breakers._ "

"They so pwe-pwe..." The little girl struggled to say the word _'Pretty'_ , so she said something different. "They nice." Agdar chuckled and rubbed his daughters back.

"They **are** nice." Theresa nodded in agreement with her father, imitating him.

"They **are** nice." Idun watched her green eyed daughter study them for moment and then she looked up at her. "May I pwease touch dem?" The queen nodded and held the book closer to her daughter and watched as her small finger touched the petals.

 _Something stirred within the girl at that moment, almost as if something wanted to awaken. It pulled at her center and almost made her warm all over. Her mind swirled about, almost with visions of older women, a blonde one and a red-haired one...Then one with a kind smile and brown hair, green eyes like hers...The brown haired woman reminded her of someone...But it wasn't the vision that bothered her, but a feeling as though a hidden, great power lay within her and she did not like it. Especially since she did not understand it._

"Papa..." She said taking her fingers off the petals and curling into him.

"What's the matter Theresa?"

"Those flowers are scary..." She said in a small voice and her parents shared a look of concern, unaware themselves of the power within those particular flowers. Idun closed the book and set it aside.

"It's okay...Sometimes small things can be scary..." Idun said, rubbing her daughters hand. Sure she found it an odd thing that her daughter no longer liked those flowers, but she wanted to take her mind off them. "I think Papa and I have something that will make you happy."

"Realwy?" Theresa asked, sitting up again, but just a little, curious. Her father nodded with a proud smile.

"Alright then Miss Theresa...Next year in July some time, you're going to be a big sister." Theresa tilted her head and raised a tiny eyebrow.

"Whas a big sister?"

* * *

 _...Twenty one and a half years later..._

 _Arendelle. Present day: March 2nd._

 _Nine months since the Great Thaw._

 _...Sisters..._

 _Where exactly were they?_

 _But that's not what truly worried her at the moment._

 _Waters swirled about her, violent and torrential. Terra felt herself being tossed about almost like a hairpin down a drain. She was sure she had been younger a few moments ago, she had been with her parents. Where had they gone? Her family, where were they? The woman finally opened her eyes, ignoring the stinging from the water. Off in the oceany, blue distance, a ship was sinking. Somehow, the girl could see someone banging on the portholes of the boat and Terra knew who it was. Forgetting she was under water, Terra cried out._

 _"Mammma! Pa-" Her words came out gurgled and choked, her lungs stinging from the salt water. Terra could feel her lungs wanting to burst, her oxygen gone. She clawed and kicked madly, trying to make her way to the surface, but the woman was being tossed around once again in the waves. The brunette felt herself drowning like that day on the frozen fjord and it frightened her._

 _It frightened her so much that she sat up quickly gasping for breath and screaming. She was drenched in sweat, her balcony doors crashing about, as a storm raged outside her windows, lightning flashing in the sky._

* * *

 **Hopefully the start of this story wasn't too confusing...If I need to clear anything up just let me know! Sorry this was posted a little later in the evening, but I like to re-read through every chapter after I've written them to catch mistakes or to make sure I like it well enough.**

 **As for the flower the peddler discovered, it's an actual flower in Norway! I'm trying to do my best at research, but forgive me of any mistakes. I'm no botanist! (I'm also trying to be creative with the flowers that actually exist...)**

 **One last thing, as for updates. I'll update this story about once a month, on the last day of the month. There may be more than one update a month, but that depends on my work schedule. The same goes for however many chapters I put up...I think that's all for now and I promise there will be less rambling in the future.**

 **Have an awesome morning/day/evening wherever you are! : )**


	2. Chapter 1: Fears

**Here it is! The first official chapter! I hope you like it and thanks for waiting! For this story, I'm going to give title's to the chapters. No particular reason really. I just thought I would try something different! Enjoy! :)**

 **Sorry if there are ever any grammar mistakes in this story. I'll do my best to catch them!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fears

Terra breathed in and out quickly, her breaths shallow but heavy. The spring storm raged on outside, her balcony doors slapping about as a result of being blown open by the fierce winds. Thankfully, though small, Arendelle was a stout country. Most of the time, it could withstand the most harshest of weather (powers included), having been built to do so long ago.

The queen could feel herself shaking from her dream, but she forced herself to get up to close her balcony doors. Rain pelted her and her feet cramped up from the cool water that had gathered and soaked into the carpet. Once she locked them, Terra briefly rested her forehead on the wooden doors to gather herself, tears forming in her eyes. Lighting flashed about and thunder seemed shake the foundations of the castle.

The brunette turned back around, looking at her bed with a slight frown, longing to go back to sleep and yet...she shook her head. Terra couldn't. She wouldn't. Not no way or no how. That dream had been too close for comfort. The woman was not afraid of many things. Loosing her sisters and heights. Terra felt those to be reasonable things...But now something new was added to the list. Drowning. Her dream was evidence of that. However, Terra felt fear of drowning was silly. Others though, would find it reasonable, falling into a frozen fjord, not knowing whether or not you would come back out alive.

"…" Terra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, rain pattering about on her windows in the background. She needed to get her mind off her dream, maybe if she tired herself out, she wouldn't think about it as much. The green eyed woman found a candle and lit it, helping her to find her faded green robe to slip into, as well as a pair of black slippers. The Queen of Arendelle then began to make her way around the silent castle, unsure of what to do at **12:00** in the morning.

* * *

 **Rumble. Rumble. Rumble.**

The window panes shook as Terra made her way down the darkened halls and down the spiral staircase, leading into the foyer. She stopped for a moment, a familiar set of figures in a painting looking down on her. A man with hair as red as Anna's and a woman with a soft face like Elsa's, brown hair like her own. Her parents smiled kindly at anyone who passed by. Oh how she wished they were here, they always knew how to comfort her after nightmares. Sure, she could have gone to one of her sisters, but Terra felt as though that were her job. She was the big sister after all. Wasn't she supposed to help them?

Terra had told them of her nightmares, but she had also put on a brave face, longing to comfort Elsa and Anna of the icy dreams they had had over the past nine months. There was no telling when the woman herself would break...Maybe she should see if she could speak with Gerda... Although, she was probably sleeping...Only she was crazy enough to be up and about with a storm like this raging on. The green eyed woman bid her parents good night and made her way down the hall from the foyer. Eventually, she stopped in front of a brownish-mahogany door, biting her lip. It had been a long time since she had been in this room, maybe it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The doors creaked slightly as Terra entered the music room where she had spent many hours of her childhood and part of her adulthood perfecting her craft of the violin. As of late, she had not been able to play, but maybe playing now would ease her nerves. The brunette meandered around the room and turned on a few lanterns on the walls, setting her candle that she carried on a small table near the piano that was in the room. Her eyes glanced over the loads of other instruments that sat in this room, but she smiled softly when she found her charcoal black violin. A gift from her great-grandmother on her mother's side. She had only met the woman once, but she had been a wonderful soul.

"... _What to play..."_ Terra thought to herself as she lightly tapped her chin with her violin bow. However, her green eyes caught pages with notes scribbled all over them sitting on the piano music rack. The brunette studied them for a moment and recognized the hand writing. So these pages were Elsa's...And it looked as though she was working on a new song. Terra also found bits of Anna's hand writing (although, slightly less neat than Elsa's), helping the blonde with a few notes. The young monarch then thought to try out Elsa's song, _'Let it Go.'_ Terra smiled slightly at the very fitting title in light of the events nine months ago. (Much better than the ones that had been crossed out).

The brunette brought her bow to the strings of her violin and began to play. ***** It was a little rocky at first when she started. Terra had always found it hard to read the notes themselves, preferring to look at the letters they represented instead. Although, her music tutor always scolded her for doing that, saying she needed to learn it a certain way. The woman tossed the memory out of her mind and continued to play, finding the melody soothing, fiddling with the sound as she went when she ran out of notes on the pages. However, the words that were also written on the page helped to develop the music. Terra came to a stop and quickly found a blank lined music page, a left behind quill (ink still nearby) and wrote down the notes she had come up with as a surprise for Elsa. She hoped that her sister wouldn't mind that she finished the song.

Once she finished writing the notes down, Terra was unsure of what to play now. However, her mind didn't let her get very far as the heavy rain reminded her of her dream. She swallowed hard, placing her violin back in its case and on a nearby shelf. Her heart constricted at the fear that had returned as she moved on to try to find something else to do to relieve her mind.

* * *

Elsa woke with a start at a clap of thunder. She narrowed her blue eyes at her windows, as if she was daring the storm to make more noise. Lightning filled her room with a white light and she sighed when she saw her grandfather clock read: **4:45 am**. The blonde knew now she would need to walk about before sleep would return to her and maybe, a warm drink, that would definitely help. With her eyes now attuned to the darkness, she found herself a robe and slippers, and promptly pulled them. The blonde meandered out into the hall and thought to check on her sisters before slipping off to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

The twenty one year old made her way to Anna's room first, no longer hesitant about opening her door or even stepping inside the room. (Though if there ever was ever any hesitancy, it was usually caused by the usual messy state of Anna's room, not longing to trip or fall over the items on the floor). Once the door was opened, the blonde's blue eyes found that Anna was still asleep in bed, despite the sound of the thunder and flashes of lighting.

She hovered for a moment, making sure that her baby sister was still breathing and indeed she was. A sigh of relief left Elsa's pink lips as she made her way back out of Anna's room and on to the next. The girl tilted her head slightly when she saw that Terra's door was slightly cracked open. Normally, Terra didn't close her door unless she really needed sleep, the closed door blocking out all noises of those who would have still been awake. Elsa opened it to find with a flash of lighting that her eldest sister wasn't in her bed room.

 _'Strange...She usually sleeps through storms like this...'_ Elsa thought to herself. _'Hmm...'_ It was then she realized for the moment, her tea would have to wait. Her sister's whereabouts felt more important as worry crept into her heart.

* * *

Elsa felt as though she searched high and low for Terra or as well as one could in a predominately darkened castle, storms raging about outside. She had checked all of the nooks and crannies that her sister had deemed her favorite places, even some of her and Anna's favorite places. However, there was still no sign of her. It was now **5:45** am according to a clock in the servant quarters hallway, an hour having passed since the blonde had started her search. As of today, it was Sunday and most everyone in the castle had the day off, the Queen included. Although, this didn't mean Terra wouldn't sneak off and do work. (Which she most likely would at some point).

The blonde shook her head, her thoughts getting sidetracked. She was currently in the servant quarters to find Gerda. Elsa hoped that the matron wouldn't be too upset at waking her, but she didn't know where else to look and if anyone really knew Terra's final hiding place, it would be her.

 **Knock. Knock.**

 **Click.**

A brown haired, plump woman greeted Elsa's vision and it caused her to sigh with relief. Her blue eyes took note that Gerda was already in fresh clothes, her hair already tied into a maid-like bun. The woman's brown eyes softened, followed by her brow drawing upward slightly.

"What's the matter your Highness? Is everything alright?" The girl twiddled her cool fingers together.

"Well...I uh, hope I didn't wake you Miss Gerda." The woman across from her shook her head and her face relaxed, a soft smile forming.

"Not at all dear. I usually wake up early to enjoy a bit of quiet reading at this time..But what are you doing up at this hour? "

"The storm woke me...However, I mean...There is something the matter, but it's not serious...At least I hope it's not." Gerda waited patiently. "I went to check on Anna and Terra before getting something to drink and...Anna's fine but Terra wasn't in her bed." the matron raised an eyebrow.

"That is odd indeed...I figured she would be out like a light after all the duties and activities she had yesterday. Her trip to the village with you and Anna included." Elsa nodded, her loose, wavy blonde hair tickling her shoulders.

"I checked all the places she would go in the castle and I've come up empty...I thought if anyone knew of any other places she would go, it would be you...I mean, I'm sure Anna would like to help, but I didn't want to wake her."

"Let me think for a moment..." Elsa watched as the wheels began to turn head and her face changed quickly. It was almost like she could see a lantern turning on over Gerda's head as an idea came to her. "I think I know where she might be." Gerda promptly stepped out of her room and closed the door. Elsa followed behind her, grateful for her help. Hopefully Terra was alright.

* * *

"...Come on you stubborn stain..." Terra grunted through gritted teeth. Currently, she was in the kitchen of her home, washing dishes. After having played her violin, the woman had trekked to her study and began to work on the latest inquiries and tax reports. However, even with her glasses, the words and numbers were jumbled together. She then tried to write in her journal but found her quill never touched the page. The brunette then cleaned her study from top to bottom. Now there was not a page or book out of place nor was there a speck of dust anywhere, her white nightgown now tainted with small bits of dust and dirt.

When there was nothing else to do in her study, Terra had made her way to the kitchens (leaving her glasses behind), feeling a little peckish. As she looked in the cabinets and the icebox, there was nothing that tickled her fancy. Not even chocolate sounded good, which if you lived in Castle Arendelle with the three sisters, it was almost like throwing stone at a glass house. Her green eyes found that there were several unwashed pots and pans that most likely would have been washed in the later on that morning. Terra gladly helped herself to washing them to busy herself once again.

Though she was dealing with water, it wasn't likely that the kitchen sink would "swallow" her whole. Terra found she could handle washing her hands, doing dishes, etc. However, when it came to standing on the dock at the fjord or the thought of taking a bath now instead of a shower, it's then that she would feel that seed of dread return because of her new fear of drowning. A lump formed in her throat, the thoughts attacking her again as thunder shook the window panes of the kitchen.

 _"...Please...just go away..."_ She whispered, her voice small. Her chin quivered as she continued to wash the dishes, trying to keep the tears that had formed in her eyes from falling.

* * *

 _"...Please...just go away..."_ Gerda and Elsa heard someone say as they approached the double doors of the kitchen. Elsa immediately recognized the voice as Terra's, though she sounded a bit...shaken. This was odd as well. Her older sister always sounded so confident and in control, but now she sounded almost...bereft. The blonde was thankful though that the matron had thought to check this room. Elsa herself couldn't believe that she had forgotten to check the kitchen.

 **Chime. Chime. Chime.**

 **Chime. Chime. Chime.**

"I suppose, it's now or never Miss." Elsa hears Gerda say, bringing her out of her thoughts, as the clocks on the first floor of the castle seemed to ring in unison, signaling it was now **6:00** in Arendelle. The blonde nods and Gerda opens the door slowly, bright lantern light greeting their eyes. Terra's figure also graces their vision and the matron's heart breaks. Her brown hair seems frazzled as most of it has fallen out of her braid that hangs at her back. The bottom hem of the Queen's white sleeveless nightgown is tainted with dirt and dust. (Her green robe was tossed over a chair in the corner of the room). As the pair gets closer, Elsa and Gerda can see sweat hovering on Terra's brow.

"T-Terra?" Elsa speaks into the air. Terra jumps with a start, the pan she was working on flying out of her hands, causing loud clanging upon the stone floor. The brunette turns around to see her head matron and one of her sisters now in the kitchen. The water was still pouring out of the faucet, mixing with the sound of rain.

"G-good morning." Terra quickly sputters out, swallowing hard. The sad lump is still in her throat, making it hard to speak properly. She quickly turns her back to them, bends down, and picks up the pan she dropped, wiping at her eyes before the tears can fall.

"Good morning your Majesty. You are up early." Gerda tells the girl. Terra turns off the water and sets the almost clean pan in the sink. She reluctantly turns to face the two people in the room with her, trying to smile. However, it feels more like a grimace.

"...You know you can call me Terra, Miss Gerda. After all you have known me my whole life..." She pauses. "Y-yes...I was just..." She shakes her head and looks down. All the while, Elsa's heart almost breaks as she further takes in her sister's appearance. Under her green eyes are dark circles and her cheeks are flushed. She looked haggard and distraught and most definitely unsettled. The blonde finally spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"Terra...How long have you been awake?" Gerda found herself surprised at this question. It would not have been the one she would have asked first, but it seemed to surprise the brunette woman as well. Maybe even more so than Gerda. Terra's head snapped up and felt her face set aflame when her green eyes stared at a pair of blue ones. She swallowed hard, speaking quietly almost as if she were a small child who was getting scolded for sneaking a cookie before dinner.

" _...Since twelve..."_ Gerda thought for a moment and then made her way about the kitchen to make some tea. She knew that would possibly help calm Terra's nerves for whatever had caused her to be up all night. Elsa frowned and her brow knit in worry. What had disturbed her sister so much that it would cause her to be up all night? Especially on the one day during the week she got to sleep in.

"Six hours?" Elsa said to no one in particular. She herself had had sleepless nights before, but this was rather unusual for her eldest sibling. The blonde noticed Terra looking down again, finding the dirt on her slippers more interesting. She walked over to her sister and placed her hands on her face, guiding her gaze back to hers, almost as if to see if there was something unspoken she could draw out of Terra.

"... _E-Elsa_..." Terra's chin quivered. The blonde suppressed a gasp as she saw tears flood forth into the green eyes of her sister. Though it was awkward, for the brunette was taller than she (5'7'' to her 5'5''), Elsa brought the older girl into a hug. Her cool hand guided Terra's head to her shoulder in which she felt the older girl crumble in her embrace, a few tears beginning to dampen her right shoulder.

 _"_... _It's alright_..." Elsa told Terra in a whisper as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her. " _I've got you."_

* * *

Silence was all that Terra could hear (if one could even hear silence...) as she and Elsa sat in the den. Of course it was still raining, but for the moment it just felt so...quiet. After the blonde hugged her, they made their way to the den, Gerda following close behind them with two cups of tea. Once the pair was settled in the room, Gerda handed them the flower printed tea cups and left, leaving them to whatever may happen in conversation. The brunette took a sip of her tea, avoiding Elsa's direct gaze by looking at the fireplace. She had only let a few tears fall when she was in the kitchen, stopping them as best as she could. That however worried the blonde girl in the room.

Elsa on the other hand studied her sister as they both sat on the olive colored sofa at opposite ends. She could tell that Terra needed to let everything out, but she was unsure of why she wasn't doing so. It didn't make any sense. The brunette had always told her and Anna to cry and talk about what was going on so they would feel better on the inside. The girl pursed her lips before setting her empty tea cup on the table in front of the sofa.

Terra jumped, being brought out of her own thoughts by Elsa's tender tone, almost dropping her own tea cup. Though it was still partially full, she set it down on the table across from Elsa's. The brunette then hugged her legs close to her torso, resting her chin on her knees. She still didn't look at Elsa directly, Terra could still see her out of the corner of her eye.

"...I'm sorry...What did you say?" She said quietly.

"I asked if you were alright. If you wanted to talk about what was bothering you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here." Terra swallowed hard, now pressing her forehead to her knees. She wanted to talk about her dream and and what had caused her to stay up for the past six hours, but in all honesty, she was scared. The young woman was frightened of revisiting her newly formed fear. She was frightened of getting tired and falling asleep and dreaming the same thing. However, the more she thought about it, Terra knew the reason why she was reluctant to share what had happened with Elsa. Terra was afraid of what her sisters might think of her.

" _...I don't want you to see me as..._ " She pauses. " _...childish..._ " Elsa raised an eyebrow, confused by her sister's statement. Terra finally looked over at her blonde sister, seeing her slight surprise so she explained. "I'm the big sister. I want to be strong for you and Anna and I just..." Terra sighs. "I don't know...I just want to be able to be there for you and I can't be if I'm not...If I'm afraid of something and-" The woman's sentence fades.

Elsa feels herself smile slightly. Even when she was struggling, Terra always turned everything back to her and Anna. She was always showing them that she loved them without fail, even if she was extremely worn out or busy. Terra would always do what they wished (within reason) so that she could shower them with that love. The blonde sighed, scooting a little closer to Terra, beginning to rub her back.

"And you have to let us be there for you when you feel like you can't take another step. It's okay to take a breather every now and again...You taught me that." Elsa smiled at her sister. "You've been working so hard these past few months, you owe it to yourself Ter to just let it all go. It's not childish or weak or anything like that...Anna and I would never condemn you for something like that." Terra looked up at her sister and truly saw the promise in those blue eyes of hers. She swallowed hard and decided to push forward, summoning all of the courage she could muster.

"I had...I had a bad dream..." Elsa watched as Terra's eyes glazed over with tears. Her cheeks slowly turned pink from embarrassment. However, the blonde said nothing and made sure to show Terra she was still listening and not passing judgment. "...I dreamt about Mama and Papa b-but..." The queen felt her voice shake, a lump forming in her throat again. Her stomach felt as though it were in a hundred knots. Elsa continued to rub Terra's back for the moment, trying to offer her some semblance of comfort. "... _I was drowning...I-I couldn't make it out..._ " The brunettes chin quivered and she looked away from her sister's blue eyes. "... _I have had nightmares like you and Anna, but...this one always comes back...It has for several months_..."

"... _I've tried to tell you and Anna and even Kristoff for several times, but I could never find the words..._ " her voice cracked further. " _I didn't tell Hans in a letter because I just...I don't know...I didn't want to I suppose...It was just so awful-"_ Terra felt a few tears slide out of her eyes and soon, the floods spilled forth. The tears soon became waterfalls accompanied by sobs. Elsa felt her heart break into a million pieces. So that's why she had been so edgy whenever she and Anna wanted to have sleepovers in each others rooms, fearing her nightmares of drowning would be discovered. Among other things. The blonde's eyes widened when she thought of something else that had happened last August a few months ago. It made so much more sense now.

In the royal gardens, the small group had been spending their afternoon in on an exceedingly warm day. Kristoff had come back from ice harvesting a few days prior and Anna thought it might be a good day to swim in the pond that she and her sisters swam in with their parents. Terra agreed that it was a good idea, but she brought a book and blanket so she could just read under the shade of tree. The woman was thankful that she had finished the most important parts of her queenly work that day so she could take a small break. Elsa remembered she, herself, hadn't minded swimming that much, but the blonde also remembered that Anna asked if Terra wanted to swim too. The look on Terra's face had been one of sheer terror now that she thought about it. The blonde couldn't remember what Terra had said to keep the red-head from continually asking her to swim, but it was neither here nor there.

Elsa pulled herself out of the memory, her older sister's sobbing still in the air. The blonde girl noticed that at this moment, Terra looked so small and fragile. It was almost as if she were a little girl and that's when she realized in a way, Terra was. All the time she had to be the Queen of an entire country and then turn around to be a sister and a mother to her and Anna. Underneath everything, Terra was still a little girl at heart, sometimes needing help to be picked up off the ground and her "scrapes" dressed in bandages. The girl smiled emphatically and soon, drew Terra close as she continued to cry.

Terra now felt a coolness envelop her as Elsa wrapped her arms around her, but it was also warm all at once. It was something she didn't even realize that she had needed: A hug. The brunette cried into the side of Elsa's neck as she rested her head on the blondes left shoulder. She could feel one of her sister's hands still rubbing her back as her shoulders shook. Elsa was also saying something now that Terra thought about it.

"...It's okay. It's like you always say, _'We'll get through this, together.'_ You always have me and Anna to talk to and we'll be there for you just like you are for us." She pauses. Terra feels her body start to relax more, almost as if it was getting tired again. "I think that we should go to Anna's room to-"

"To do what?" A voice said, as thunder sounded softly. Elsa looked over at the doorway to the den to find Anna and her mess of bed head. The blonde smiled and Anna followed suit as she closed the door. "Gerda came and woke me, said you two were down here. What have you two been-"

Anna now realized that there was the sound of crying in the room and noticed Elsa was holding their older sister. She frowned and quickly walked over to the sofa, also nicking her toes on the coffee table. The girl briefly glared at the wooden table before kneeling down in front of the couch, finding one of Terra's hands and holding it.

"Hey, what's going on huh?" Terra said nothing, unable to get words out so Elsa explained what had happened to which Anna delivered the biggest frown the blonde had ever seen. "You stinker." This caused Terra to look over at Anna, her head still on Elsa's shoulder.

"W-wait, what?" Terra felt a little confused as she sniffled and Anna gave her a soft smile.

"You know you can tell us anything. It's okay to be afraid of something like drowning. That's some pretty heavy stuff. Me on the other hand, I have some silly fears of my own! Like the other day in the village while you and Elsa met with the Prince of...of whatever that place was, I kid you not, a spider almost ate me it was so big!" Elsa rose an eyebrow. Terra's found she was calming down more and more by the minute as Anna's story went on.

"Almost ate you? Really?" the blonde asked. Anna fidgeted, now playing with her hands.

"Well no...I mean...Okay, it was really tiny, but still! I hate spiders. The way they move and look...And those legs..." Anna gave into a shudder.

"Spiders aren't all that bad...It's jesters that are the problem." Terra and Anna both looked at each other and then at Elsa, narrowing their vision. "Wh-what? They're so odd and I don't like how they surprise you out of nowhere..." There was silence save for the rain and the popping in the fire place. "BAM!" Elsa shouted, dusting her sisters with a light snowy powder. She watched as her sisters both jumped, the fire flickering greatly at the sudden cold draft. The blonde started laughing madly at the way her sisters looked. With the snow on her head, it almost looked like Anna was a troll from the Valley of Living Rock. Terra on the other hand...Her hair was now white, along with ice crystals sticking to her eyebrows and around her mouth, was a small powdery beard. She reminded Elsa of Santa Claus.

Anna and Terra looked at each other, curious about what was so funny and soon, they laughed at each other. All three sisters were now in tears from laughter, their sides aching. Gerda heard them as she walked by the room and smiled, glad the mood was now lighter. She then returned to her own room, knowing that everything had worked itself out.

"So are you really afraid of jesters?" Anna said wiping tears out of her eyes. Elsa shook her head, as she flicked her wrist, taking the snow off her sisters hair and faces.

"Not at all..."

"What are you afraid of then?" Terra asks, curious to see what her blonde sister was afraid of. It helped knowing that Anna and Elsa were afraid of something too. Now that she had finally told her sisters what was wrong, the queen was feeling tons better.

"...B-boys..." Elsa could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"That's-"

"I mean, not of boys, but boys. Like talking to them. It just makes me nervous."

"But you talk to Kristoff all the time." Anna said with a confused look. Terra gave Elsa's shoulder a small squeeze.

"I get it. Kristoff is different because he's a friend. She means more like courtship wise like you and Kristoff or me and Hans."

"Ohhhhh..." Anna says. Terra yawns and props up her head in her hand.

"Exactly. I know I want to find that love you guys have one day, but not just yet."

"And that's perfectly fine." The brunette replies. Anna sighs, trying to think of something else talk about when she sees Terra's eyes drooping. She smiles slightly, glad that her sister is getting tired again. The girl knew that one day her oldest sister would overcome her fear, just as they all would. Anna prodded Elsa and motioned for her to help her.

"C'mon sleepy head..." Anna says putting one of Terra's arms over her shoulders and Elsa does the same. "We should all go back to bed."

"I agree. Your room is closest to the stairs." Elsa tells her as they guide Terra through the halls as she yawns. Terra can feel her eyes rapidly filling with sand, her body ready to crash.

"I can walk on my..." She yawns again. "Own." Anna shakes her head.

"I don't think so..." They climb the stairs and soon, the girls are carefully navigating Anna's messy room. Terra is the first one on the bed, almost falling asleep instantly. Elsa laid next to her and then Anna was on her left, Elsa being the middle. However before Terra gets too deep into her sleep, she turns over and her eyes open slightly once more.

"...Thanks...for everything..." Her eyes slide shut and from her exhaustion, she emits light breathy snores, brown hair falling over her face. Anna and Elsa smile and get comfortable, spreading the blankets out evenly.

"Not a problem." they both manage to say before the fall back to sleep themselves, rain pattering lightly in the background.

* * *

 **And there it is! Chapter 1. I hope once again that you guys who are following, favoriting, etc liked it. Thank you so much for your support and I'll see you next month! :D**

 *** (For Terra's violin playing, I listened to one of my favorite violin renditions of ' _Let it Go_ '. It's played by Jun Curry Ahn. I thought that's what her playing would sound like (If you end up listening to it.)**

 **Danazia Gray :** No worries, she's not an amnesiac. As for drawing pictures, if I get the time, I will. :)

 **Sophia Kaiba:** Thank you so much! That's given me a boost! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Paintings and Conquerors

**It's that time again! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. (even though there aren't that many chapters yet.) I'm sorry if it seems like it's moving slowly but I want to take my time with this and this means longer chapters and a way for me to flesh out the story a little bit. Thanks for sticking with me on this! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Paintings and Conquerors

The following morning, the sun peaked out from the leftover clouds of the torrent storm from the previous night. Arendelle seemed to glow, Red-necked Grebe's ***** flew happily in the air. Villagers were happy to move about, also thankful no buildings had been destroyed and surprisingly, the Fjord had not rose above its normal level. Smiles appeared on the faces of young children as the sky was still painted with pink when they looked out their window.

Though the town was waking up, Castle Arendelle would have seemed like a ghost town, save for the three or four servants who still worked. One of the royals still slept, the other two planning on what they would do that day with their sister. Soon, they had a pretty good idea of what to do and set to put it into motion with the help of Kai, Gerda, and their cook, Mr. Raulf.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

The sun finally peeked its way fully into Anna's room, weaving in and out through the open parts of the girls light maroon curtains. Golden fingers traipsed across the figure still in bed underneath pink blankets. Her hair was a madness in its own right, just like her twisted nightgown and blankets. The woman's light breathy snores were soon interrupted by the chime of Anna's grandfather clock, causing her to jump in her sleep.

"... _What in the world._.." Terra spoke out loud, her voice full of sleep. She sat up for but a moment, her eyes groggily looking around. _'Oh that's right. Nightmare...'_ However, she was still full of sleep and promptly pulled a pillow over her head to block out the bright sun which infiltrated her green eyes. For the moment, she was not going to get up out of this bed. It was too warm and comfortable to let it go to waste. After all, it would be a disappointment to the mattress she thought, if no one were lying on it. Her sisters were gone, so Terra took advantage of spreading out and taking up the king sized bed. Sleep soon found her again, but alas, it didn't last very long.

"... _Whoa!_ " A voice said, slight clattering following the whispers. Two youthful girls slipped into the bedroom where Terra was still sleeping, closing the door behind themselves.

" _Careful! If you drop it, we'll have to make it again!_ " Another voice whispered vehemently.

" _I got it now, I promise._ " Terra grumbled from under the blankets at the voices and turned, now laying on her stomach under the blankets, pillow still over her head. The two figures froze as they heard the discontented mumbles but soon relaxed as everything went silent once again.

 _"That was close. We're not even finished setting up yet."_

 _"Let's hurry up then."_ The second voice said quickly ushering out the other girl out of the room to retrieve the rest of their supplies.

* * *

When Terra officially woke up for the day a few hours later, she found that Anna's room was now decorated with paper streamers and flowers, tinted with Elsa's ice magic. It almost seemed like a springtime wonderland of sorts like Anna's party had been a few months ago (Even if her birthday was in the fall ***** ). Unfortunately, Elsa had caught a cold around that time and then once she was better, Terra herself and Anna had caught it. Thankfully, Kristoff was too hearty to catch colds and Olaf well...He was a snowman, snowmen didn't get colds...Or did they? Terra shook her head with a smile as she began to draw back her blankets, but she was stopped by a voice breaking the silence.

"Don't get up!" Anna said, seeing Terra's legs beginning to make their way to the side of her bed. Elsa chuckled at the red-haired girls enthusiasm as she made her way to Terra's bedside, drawing the pink blankets back over her sisters lap.

"What are you two doing?" Terra asked, an eyebrow raised. "What is all this?" She gestured to the brightly colored decorations. Elsa just smiled and sat down in a chair by the bed, tucking some of her light brown skirt to the side.

"We just wanted to do something nice for you. Though Anna almost woke you earlier." Elsa said, smirking and looking at Anna out of the corner of her eye. Anna just rolled her eyes as she carried a breakfast tray over and set it on Terra's lap. The queen's green eyes skimmed over the tray as Elsa leaned and lifted the dome with a cool, un-gloved hand, bits of frost speckling the lid. The blonde girl set the lid down in the floor by her chair.

Under the dome had been an array of breakfast food, Terra's favorites, along with a freshly minted _'Fjord Journal'_ , her glasses, and a steaming cup of the blackest coffee she had ever seen. Her stomach growled longing to eat the eggs, two pancakes, and glazed doughnut cruller.

"Did you girls make all this?" She said, looking up at them. Anna shyly held her hands behind her back, digging a boot into the floor. Elsa timidly played with the fabric of her skirt.

"W-well we tried..." Anna said with a nervous chuckle. "But it was...quite a mess...and quite burnt... until Raulf showed up."

"Unfortunately Anna and I need more practice." Elsa said, offering a shy smile. "But Raulf let us help...By cleaning up the kitchen while he cooked..." Terra suddenly burst into laughter at her two sisters. It was not Queenly laughter, but laughter that was unbridled that made the events of last night seemed to fade. Tears gathered in the brunettes eyes as her cheeks glowed red from her lack of oxygen. Smiles flew onto the younger girls faces seeing their sister so relaxed and happy, even if it was from their kitchen blunder.

"...What did I do to deserve you two?" Terra asked rhetorically as she wiped at her eyes, smile still on her face. "Thank you for this lovely breakfast. Though I can't help but wonder, have you two eaten?" The girls nodded. Anna finally sat down by Terra's feet, her legs getting tired of standing. "Alright then. I guess you will have to read the paper to me while I eat this delicious breakfast you have made and brought me." Terra winked at her sisters, handing Anna the paper. While she ate, her younger sisters gladly read to her and asked questions about some of the articles, the monarch gladly answering them. Soon, the breakfast was eaten and Elsa was reading the final article on the last page.

" _… And To commemorate her reign, the painting of her Majesty, Queen Theresa of Arendelle, shall be finished within a few days time. It is a great addition of joy to our thriving city. A photo shall be placed in the next issue of the Fjord Journal, though it shall be nothing like the oil painting that will be hung in the royal gallery. This painting will be-"_ Terra's eyes widened and she gasped, hastily passing off her breakfast tray off to Anna who sat near her. She threw her covers back and ran to the closet, promptly coming back out when she remembered that she wasn't in her own room. The brunette left her stunned sisters in the dust as she practically ran back to her room, gathering up her robe and fresh undergarments. Her sisters at this point were in her room, breakfast and newspaper remnants left behind in Anna's.

"What's going-" Terra flew out of her own bedroom and down the hall into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door on her sisters who trailed after her.. Anna harrumphed and crossed her arms, her question not being answered. Elsa herself wondered what on Earth was going on as well as she heard the shower water come on and within a few minutes, shut off. Soon, Terra came barreling out of the bathroom, her hair dripping all over, fresh undergarments on, frantically tying her robe shut. While Elsa had been reading, she had also noticed the time upon Anna's grandfather clock in her room: 1:00 pm. While it was her day off, Terra remembered that the painter commissioning her painting was to finish this day...At 1:30. Her green eyes flitted to her own clock an it was now 1:10.

"Terra, what in the world is going on?" Anna said, demanding an answer. However, Terra never saw the true intent of the tone that the girl always tried to take when she demanding something or trying to be serious. It was so unlike the red-head, it was more funny and cute than anything else. The brunette pulled her still soaking hair back into a bun for the moment as she began to work on her make up, bit by bit regaleness seeming to appear in forms of powder, liner, and lipstick.

"...I'm try-" She finished with her lips before continuing. "I'm trying to get ready. I forgot that the painter had to finish today at 1:30...I also forgot to put it in my schedule book too..." Elsa couldn't help but smile behind her hand as she thought of the similarities of Terra and Anna. If either of them weren't careful, they would forget their heads if they weren't attached. Elsa had gotten used to helping Terra keep her schedule in a small black notebook as of late, while Terra mentally kept track of Anna's and Elsa's instead of her own.

Though this method was a little unbecoming of a Queen, Elsa knew that her sister needed help and her own duties were on the lighter side like Anna's. She wanted to help all she could. So at this moment, the blonde went into Terra's closet to find the dress she had been wearing when she sat for countless hours to be painted over the previous two weeks. However, this news displeased Anna greatly. The girl had wanted to spend all day with both her sisters. She understood that Terra was Queen, but surely there were times when she didn't have to be...like on her day off.

"Terraaa..." Anna whined slightly. "You promised..." Terra sighed as she let her hair down, make up finished. "You said we would go to the bakery and-" As the brunette dried her hair with a nearby towel, she looked at Anna in her vanity mirror.

"And we will, but I have to do this first. It shouldn't take more than two hours or so. We can even have dinner out in the village if you wish. I know the perfect place." She smiled and Anna could see kindness within her sisters celery colored eyes. "Annnd..." Terra said getting up and turning to face her baby sister. "I _**might**_ let you and Elsa pick something out from a few of the shops." The twenty six year old monarch watched Anna's blue eyes widen to the size of saucers, twinkles appearing within them.

"R-really!? Can we pick something out for Kristoff and Olaf and Sven for when they come back from harvesting?" Terra sighed. _What had she done?_ Nothing good ever came from spoiling her sisters or her "official/unofficial" extended family. It was her own fault though, she just couldn't help it. She loved them all so much and wanted to show them as often as possible.

"Now we couldn't very well leave them out now could we? Especially not your beau of the past nine months." She said teasing Anna, pinching her cheek. Anna's face heated up quickly as she rubbed her cheek where Terra had pinched it. Elsa came back out of Terra's closet, holding a blue velvet dress as the brunette slipped her robe off. The blonde helped her sister into the dress, lacing up the back. Golden trim laced the bodice, sparkling in the sunlight that was falling into Terra's room. The golden rosmaling on the bodice seemed to glow as well.

The younger girls watched as Terra's hands moved deftly through her hair as she put it up into a braided french updo, setting her crown in the proper place once she was finished. It was funny to Anna and Elsa that she had become so good at doing hair or sewing their dresses when they got holes in them or knew how to cook to feed them when the cooks weren't around, among many other things. Terra had grown up and was far less clumsy since she had become Queen mere months ago. It was rather odd to the two girls seeing her as a more sophisticated version of their sister but this only made them admire her all the more.

* * *

"Just a few more minutes your Majesty, I promise you." A man with an English accent stated. Terra sighed as she sat on her throne, holding the scepter and golden orb in her hands. Her arms sat in the grooves her father left on the arms of the throne from many years of use. The green eyed woman sat up straight, looking off in the distance. She could feel herself getting tired from sitting in the same place for almost two hours now since meeting the man at 1:30. Her body ached and was pinched, though Terra knew it would straighten itself out once she stood up. *****

Indeed, the man was true to his word and soon, he put away his brushes and paints. This allowed Terra time to stand, Kai instructing the guards to take and put away the royal scepter and orb. The queen dismissed her butler as she stretched (in what was hopefully a ladylike way) before she walked to the English painter who called her over.

"I think this may be some of my best work yet. It really was a wise decision to paint you on the throne with the stain glassed window there in the background." He beamed and Terra's eyes widened when she looked upon the finished painting. She looked so...different, in a good way. Like a queen should, regal and poised and...and..."Beautiful." The painter said with a smile as he saw pink rush to the woman's cheeks.

"...I'm afraid I've never thought about it much..." Terra was unsure why she was sharing this with the blonde man to her left as they looked at the painting of her. However, they had gotten to know one another over the past two weeks..."I just never thought...I mean..."

"If I beg your pardon..."He pauses and sees her nod. "That is complete tosh. Your Majesty, you are very beautiful and whomever has your heart is a lucky man indeed." Terra felt her face flame up further.

"That is a little too forward." The man, Alistair, gave her a bow of respect and apology. She smiled slightly and sighed. "It's alright...Thank you..." Alistair watches as she furrows her brow and slightly frowns.

"Your Majesty?" She turns to face him, looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Mr.-"

"Please, Alistair." The gentleman smiles at her, his eyes kind.

"Alistair, I think I look a bit lonely in this painting." They both turn back to the painting and soon, the man nods in agreement. Terra catches his sketches he has not yet put away, seeing the one of her, a few pencils next to his sketchbook. "May I?" she gestures to the sketchbook and the blonde man promptly picks it up, handing it to her, along with a pencil. Alistair watches her deft movements as she adds a figure to the left and right of her throne.

His eyes widen slightly as he is able to see whom these persons are that she added. High Princess Elsa, the Queen's right hand, was at Terra's right in the sketch, left hand resting on the throne, a smile on her face. Princess Anna was at her left, representing her Commandant. A smile was also on the red-haired girl's face. Alistair felt his heart soften at this idea of adding the two princesses. It would be the first in Arendelle of it's kind: A Queen and her "advisers". But what a better way to commission a painting to one that has never been done before.

Although, what also had caught his eye was the detail the Queen had drew within a matter of minutes. When he received the sketchbook back, he studied the drawing. The exact placement of freckles on Princess Anna's face was astonishing and the arched and sculpted eyebrows on High Princess Elsa almost seemed to match the complexity of her favorite gown, the famous icy one.

"How long have you studied art your Majesty?" Terra just smiled and waved a hand slightly.

"I'm self taught...I just needed something to do when I was away from my sisters or had finished all of my duties as a Princess years ago. Eventually, I realized I loved it when I started learning to draw things from life...Especially my sisters. I-" She feels a lump form in her throat from happiness. Her eyes glaze over, but no tears fall. "I always want them with me. I never want to forget them."

"That is a good reason to do such a thing. Very inspiring and warming to the heart...Well, I shall let the painting dry a bit and then I'll return tomorrow to work on adding your sisters." Terra bit her lip slightly.

"Do you need them to stand in tomorrow? I'm afraid Princess Anna is not a fan of...standing still." the brunette told the man with slight laughter. Alistair shakes his head as takes another glance at the sketch.

"I think I can manage. Go now and enjoy your day. Something tells me your sisters have been waiting for you." Terra raised an eyebrow at the man and saw him point behind her. Her green eyes beheld familiar eyes and blonde and red strands of hair through a crack in one of the doors. The brunette rolled her eyes as began to make her way to her sisters who were more than ready to partake of their day in the village.

* * *

 _A few days later. Thursday, March 6th._

 _(21 days until Terra's Birthday)_

"Now I know this is quite a bit boring, but you both must learn how to do these things if I am ever called to participate in council in another country or have to attend a mandatory ball or many other reasons too numerous to list." Terra told Elsa and Anna as they walked among a few guards through the village. Currently, they made their way to the docks to monitor a few shipments from Corona, Andalasia, and Weselton (thankfully, there was a new Duke in control under the King). "Although, look at it as a way of getting out of classes and duties today."

"...True..." Anna said, finally agreeing. Her sister did have a point, she was outside and the sun was shining. Everything was now dry from the rain a few days prior, the villagers out and about, smiles on their faces.

"So what exactly do we have to do when we are called to monitor a shipment? And why were we called for this one? Doesn't the dock master usually take care of this?" Elsa asked. Sure it was part of her duty to ask and learn as Terra's chosen heir and the current High Princess of Arendelle, but the girl was also naturally curious.

"Well, there are a few unusual goods on these few ships coming in over the next two weeks. New produce from Uncle Phillip and Aunt Primrose in Corona and Private documents from Weselton and Andalasia for me to pour over later. Since our trade has grown, its a part of the updating process. Eventually, each country will have sent me the new treaties they have come up with as a part of negotiations. These documents are for rulers eyes only. If any one were to get a hold of these that didn't have good intent, well...It'd probably get a little messy."

"Whenever the shipments include documents, I am required to count and sign for the crates and oversee that the documents have not been destroyed. However, if it's something simple such as material or produce or lumber and furniture from the Southern Isles, the dock master will make sure all is accounted for and send for the guard to distribute the items."

"Ahh..." Anna states. So maybe dock duty wasn't so bad. It was kind of like a "special mission" to keep the kingdom safe the girl thought. The way Terra made it sound reminded Anna of all the books she had read where there were spies looming at every turn, eventually being defeated by a valiant knight or prince.

"When we receive the ship from Weselton today, I'll show you both what to do." Terra states. "Then you will show me what you know when the ship from Andalasia arrives on the tenth and Corona on the twelfth. Elsa, you will be first and Anna, you will be second." It goes silent for a moment as Terra looks at the documents she has in hand on a clipboard as she makes notes. Anna's eyes darts around, taking in the sights of the village, longing to do other things besides princess work. Elsa is content to enjoy the walk with her sisters, the cool spring breeze floating across her face.

Terra looks up from her clip board and over the rim of her glasses. Her green eyes see the docks float into her vision, the water slightly choppy. The woman feels her stomach flip about and nervousness enter her throat, but she pushes it down. She knows that she's not going into the water, so there is nothing to fear at all. When she and her sisters arrive, the four guards with them keep an eye out for any mischief makers. Soon, a lanky man with gray hair and a kindly smile makes his way from the dock station to the three royals.

"Good to see you, your Majesty and your Highness'."

"And the same goes to you Mr. Penn." Terra looks briefly at the water before turning back to the blue eyed man before her. "I take it that the ship from Weselton has yet to arrive." the man nods.

"Unfortunately, it has not. It must have gotten caught up in a bit of wind or storm. The weather was awful a few days ago here in Arendelle, it's hard telling what the open sea was like. If you'd like, I could send for you if you wish to walk about the village." Terra sees the man smirk a little and she turns to see her sisters looking quite bored already with the idea of just standing around doing nothing. She sighs and shakes her head with a small smile. The brunette digs into a hidden pocket of her maroon dress and hands Elsa a small bit of change.

"Here, why don't you two go get us a snack from the bakery for later? I'm sure the ship will have shown up by then and-"

"Thank you!" Anna cried with enjoyment, standing on her toes to kiss Terra lightly on the cheek. Elsa gave Terra a calm goodbye hug before dropping her poised demeanor to run off with Anna back the way the had come. Terra heard laughter come from the man she had been speaking with and it caused her to smile.

"Please, Aksel and Edvard, go with them, make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Right away, your Majesty. Come along Edvard." The two guards left, leaving the Queen with the other two, her personal guards Samuel and Alden. She turned to face Mr. Penn.

"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Penn." The man waved a hand.

"No worries your Majesty, I understand. This is not the most exciting job, but it also doesn't hurt to have a bit of fun every now and then. I do hope that you partake of it yourself." Terra gives into a laugh and nods her head.

"Yes, with my two sisters, it would be impossible not to." It falls silent and soon, the young Queen finds herself watching the clouds, the dock master making sure that the area is clear and ready to receive the ship from Weslton, if it did indeed arrive that day. However, her thoughts are soon interrupted by a small commotion in the village.

* * *

As Terra made her way to where the noise was coming from, her guards followed close by to make sure no harm would come to her. The woman's green eyes soon fell upon a woman around Anna's height, but was much older than Terra herself. She seemed frantic, fear evident in her hazel eyes. Her auburn hair was slightly frizzy to match her frazzled nature. The brunette soon approached the woman, making her presence known among the small group the woman had been talking with.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the trouble?" As soon as the few pair of eyes fell upon Terra, some excused themselves and others bowed, including the fear struck woman.

"Oh, I am so sorry for the noise your Majesty. I didn't mean anything by it. I just-" the woman feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, bringing her up from her bow. The three people that were still there, now went on their way, seeing the Queen taking an interest in the frantic woman.

"It's alright." Terra said, looking down at the woman whose eyes were now glazed over. "Please, what can I do to help?" The woman swallowed hard. She had heard stories of the Queen and her sisters. Stories of their selflessness and willingness to help others. However, she had also heard tales(which were more than likely rumors from disgruntled workers whose had requests had been denied...) of how harsh Queen Theresa could be. Although, the woman saw the earnestness in the Queens green eyes...the earnestness and kindness of her father and mother before her.

"Please your Majesty, my son has gone missing. He was with me a few minutes ago and I fear that he got lost among the crowd. His father is coming home today from a fishing trip." Terra nodded and took her hands from the woman's shoulders.

"Alright." Terra started. "What is his name? Is there anywhere he would like to go?"

"I-I can't recall anything...The group I was with, I was asking if anyone had seen him and unfortunately, they hadn't." the brunette could see the tears quivering in the mother's eyes. A lump formed in her own throat. She held compassion for the woman, knowing how it felt to know you may never see a loved one again. "His name is Jonathan and he's eight years old."

"And what do I call you?"

"Marta." Terra promptly turned to her guards.

"Samuel, Anders, please assemble a few more of the Royal Guard and search for the boy."

"But your Majesty, someone needs to stay with you." Samuel told her, his brow knit in worry.

"I shall be alright, it is important that we find him with great haste. Go now. Search anywhere you think a little boy might go."

"Straight away your Majesty." Anders said and soon, he and Samuel began their task. The Queen then turned back to Marta.

"Marta, why don't you go and check your home. Your son may have gone somewhere familiar to him to be safe. I shall look for your son as well. Don't you worry, we shall find him." A few tears slicked down Marta's cheeks in happiness.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Marta bowed in thanks and then shot off in the direction of her home, hoping to find her son safe and sound. Terra then began her search for the boy also hoping that no harm had come to him.

* * *

She had searched everywhere and yet, Jonathan was nowhere to be found. Terra's guards had not yet reported back to her and the brunette found herself at the docks again, having no ideas of where to look next. The girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, her thoughts also wondering about Anna and Elsa and what was taking them so long to come back from the bakery. Maybe they could think of something. There were still no ships coming into port and the Fjord moved about lightly from the wind.

"…" Terra turned a little more to face the water at the end of the dock, something having caught her eye. Small waves moved about, while the rest of the water remained still. Her heart stopped as a realization came to her. **The boy.** Could it be he tried to see if his father had yet returned when he got separated from his mother. The woman took a step forward but then her fear of drowning kicked in. Terra's knees shook violently and her palms got sweaty, stomach in knots. A flash of a memory came to her within that moment, causing her to freeze.

* * *

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" An eight year old Terra ran down the hall to her parents bedroom, seeking comfort from what had scared her. Her younger sisters were currently asleep in their room that they shared. The brunette girl had her own room now and had a little trouble adjusting to sleeping in a room by herself without Elsa, but her parents thought since she was older now, that she might like her own room._

 _Her small hands now banged on the door to her parents room, hoping they were there and sure enough, they were. A strawberry blonde man, her father, opened the door, a worried look on his face._

 _"What is it Teacup? What's wrong?" The girl latched onto his leg and Agdar felt his daughter shaking like a leaf. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed, where his wife still sat under the blankets. She looked up from her book and set it aside promptly when she saw her oldest child in her husbands arms. When Terra saw that she was near her mother, she jumped out of her father's arms into her mothers, a small whimper coming from her._

 _"Shh. Shh." Idun told her daughter, stroking her hair. "It's alright. Can you tell us what's wrong sweetie?" Terra looked up at her mother._

 _"My new room, it's scary. There are shadows everywhere and there was noises and-and- I wanna move back in with Elsa. I don't care if she's four. I miss her." Terra felt her father rubbing her back which helped ease some of the fear within her._

 _"Aww, sweetie. It's okay to be scared. Sometimes new things are frightening, but eventually, we can see things for what they are. Fear can make us brave."_

 _"But I don' want to be brave. I don't want that room, I want my old one." Agdar smiled at his daughter._

 _"I know you do Teacup, but you're much bigger now and I'm afraid that all three of you in the same room would be crowed...However, if you'd like, you can stay with me and Mommy tonight." Terra nodded furiously and soon found herself in between her parents, swaddled under the warm blankets. She yawned as the fear now completely left her by being in a familiar place. However, before she fell asleep, she looked over at her mother._

 _"Mommy, how does fear make me brave exactly? What if I'm really a'scared of something? Like a phonia." Her parents chuckled a little._

 _"You mean a phobia." Her mother ran her fingers softly through her hair, soft and warm fingers occasionally grazing her forehead. "Well, when we are afraid of something, it gives us the chance to learn to love ourselves. Even with our flaws. Do you understand?" When the Queen looked down , her daughter had already fallen fast asleep. She and her husband kissed their daughter on the forehead and lay down themselves._

 _"Don't worry sweetie, one day you'll understand. Whatever comes your way, I know you'll overcome it."_

* * *

 **Splash.**

Before Terra could think any further of her fear of drowning, the memory pushed her forward. She had stripped herself of her crown, cape, and outer clothing, only now in her under gown and corset. The brunette knew she could not leave the boy in the water to retrieve help. Her heart beat quickly, fear settling in her chest, but Terra did her best to push forward. The water was still held the chill of spring, causing the woman underwater shivers. Her green eyes searched frantically for the boy and the young queen prayed that she was wrong but suddenly, she saw him.

He was struggling to swim, the bubbles coming from his mouth in small spurts, signaling that he was almost out of oxygen. This made the brunette panic about her air, but her mother's words came to her.

 _'Whatever comes your way, you'll overcome it...Fear can make us brave.'_

Terra swam quickly, almost as if she were a merperson from the stories she read to her sisters when they were younger. In no time, she reached Jonathan, almost taking him by surprise as she quickly and lovingly wrapped her arms around him. The woman kicked madly to get them to surface and they both gasped when the air breached her lungs.

Jonathan could hear that the woman was breathing heavily, almost as if she couldn't get enough air, but he clung to her, thankful for his savior. Her voice was soft, despite the heavy breaths she was taking as she used one arm to help them get to the docks.

"Don't 'vorry, I got you. We'll get you back to your Mor, yes?" Terra told him, her Norwegian accent slipping out. She knew so many languages that her accent only appeared every once in a while. Although, common tongue was becoming more prevalent in Arendelle as well as other countries. **[Mor means 'Mother' in Norwegian].** The boy nodded and Terra still felt a tightness in her chest at the thought of being in this water, the thought of drowning...But on the other hand, it felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her green eyes caught sight of her sisters now standing on the edge of the dock, paled looks on their faces.

As soon as she reached the dock, Anna helped the boy out of the water, wrapping her own cloak around him to keep him warm. Elsa helped Terra back onto the wooden surface. She found Terra's cloak and wrapped it around her quickly as the brunette shivered violently. Water dripped off the queens face, pieces of her braided hair clinging to her cheeks. Her breaths were still heavy, heart beating madly behind her rib cage. Elsa rubbed her older sisters back to calm her. She was unsure of what happened but it would probably be explained shortly.

"Are you okay Terra?" Anna asked with concern, remembering what she had recently learned about her sisters fear of drowning. Terra looked up and over at Anna, who was off to her left. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I think so...Just a little shaken...But I think- I think I'll be okay." Anna smiled at her, knowing what that meant. Terra looked at the boy in her sisters arms and she frowned slightly. "Anna, hand him to me. I want you to go find one of the guards and send them after his mother." The redhead gently handed the eight year old to the still soaked woman on the ground and quickly ran off to do as she was told. Terra held the boy close, wrapping her cloak around him too. They would get warm faster if they were both huddled under it.

"Johnathan, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Elsa studied the boy as he looked up at her sister. His face was so youthful and kind. He nodded and a small smile spread onto his face.

"No, I'm okay and thank you for helping me." He then placed a kindly kiss on his saviors right cheek. Terra felt her face flame up, cheeks turning red. Elsa chuckled behind a hand and Terra looked over at her briefly, rolling her eyes. However, there was smile upon her face. "What's your name? You know mine, did you talk to my mommy?"

"Yes I did and she was really worried. She'll be glad to see you are alright...As for my name, I am Theresa." the blonde watched the boy tilt his head slightly, almost as if he was trying to remember something. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized who this woman was.

"You're the Queen lady!" Terra began laughing, small laugh lines at the corners of her eyes. The boy smiled, feeling proud he had made the queen laugh. "You were so brave!" the brunette sighed, looking him in his brown eyes.

"Well, I was actually really afraid." It was then, the boy seemed to speak beyond his years.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes. It makes us stronger." He smiled at her and Elsa beamed at his words. Terra then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"A token of gratitude for your words Sir Jonathan." The boy brightened greatly and just before anything else was said, his mother appeared on the dock with a few guards and Anna behind her. He left Terra's arms and ran towards her and she scooped him up, holding him tight. She placed loving kisses all over his face. Terra stood with Elsa's help, keeping her cloak tightly drawn around her.

Marta noticed her and walked over to her, bowing slightly with her son in her arms. The brunette could see the tears of happiness and joy within her eyes. For a few moments, no words were said, the warmth of love in the air.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I do not know what I would have done without your help." Terra curtsied slightly.

"You are most welcome Marta. Please, go to your home and rest. I will have someone fetch you when your husband arrives." The woman nodded and left with her son. However, Anna, Elsa, and Terra laughed at what her son said as they were walking away.

"The Queen lady kissed me mommy! She called me Sir Jonathan!" Terra sighed. Despite being wet, so far this day had been rather grand. After all, she had conquered her fear of drowning and helped one of her people find something she had lost. What could be better than that?

* * *

 **This chapter took quite a while to finish. I got writers block in a couple of spots and had to spend time working it out. It also didn't help getting food poisoning earlier in the month...Anyways, I'm off to work on chapter 3 and things should start taking off. Oooooo mystery...Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following/ favoriting. It means a lot to me. You guys are awesome! See you next month! :D**

 ***The Red-Necked Grebe's are native to Norway as well as a few other countries. It's been fun learning little things like that :)**

 ***Though Anna's birthday in the actual Frozen-verse is the Summer Solstice, I had her birthday set in the fall in the last story because I thought it suited her. I also have Elsa's birthday set in the Summer and Terra's in the Spring.**

 ***The painting scene was inspired by one of my favorite pieces of art of Anna and Elsa. Here's the link if you would like to see it: pin/562809284658310425/**


End file.
